supernatural_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter x Hunter: Enhanced Speed
Bonolenov Bonolenov is quite fast, as he was able to avoid a sudden attack from a Chimera Ant officer and all the subsequent offensive attempts of the creature without the need to block them, also stripping of his bandages in mere moments. When equipped with the conjured lance, he stabbed the said Chimera before he had the chance of moving. Cheetu Cheetu's primary trait is his great speed, which allows him to dodge bullets with ease (making his speed greater than 680 miles per hour), punch even experienced Hunters several times before their body can move, and literally run circles around his opponents. It takes about a second for Cheetu to accelerate to these speeds. His reactions are so quick they allow him to control his movements at any second. For him, time slows down to a near standstill, though the actual speed has never been calculated. When he was introduced, he was likely the swiftest character in the series despite not using Nen to boost his physical attributes. Franklin Despite his bulky appearance, Franklin has significant speed. After he unleashed his deafening howl, Uvogin stated that for people like him, covering their ears before the sound reached was no business at all. Genthru Genthru can move fast enough to catch Gon by surprise. Kite Kite can match Gon and Killua in terms of running speed. Furthermore, he moved so fast that Rammot lost sight of him for a moment, while the two boys could not evade his attack and their blows were blocked or dodged (although it should be noted that Gon is a slow starter and Killua still had Illumi's needle planted in his brain at the time). On more than one occasion, Kit ehas been shown to be able to move his left arm so fast and gracefully it leaves two afterimages. Since he does this in preparation for a fight, it is likely this is a sort of battle stance, implying he might have learned some martial arts. Knov Knov can cover long distances in a short time and dodge a gatling gun's bullets. Knuckle Knuckle has proven himself to be fairly quick, easily avoiding most of Gon's attacks. He also managed to move behind Gon's back in a split second. Furthermore, he grew accustomed to Cheetu's astounding speed and was able to dodge or intercept some of his blows. Kurapika Kurapika struck Uvogin various times before he could react and even disappeared out of sight in a space clear of hideouts with a leap. He can catch bullets with his chain, which he himself stated can entrap a target at a distance of 26 meters in 0.5 seconds. Razor Razor's ball travels at immense speed; when passing it among his Devils, he needs incredible reflexes, coordination and deftness of hands not to miss it. Shizuku Shizuku is at least as fast as any member of the Phantom Troupe as seen during the pursuit of the Chain Guy. In her confrontation with Pike, she managed to avoid his web several times, getting caught only when he unleashed his Love Shower, and still managed to create a gap large enough to allow her to escape. She overpowered him in speed, and she landed several strikes within few seconds, jumping away from him right after that. Tsubone Tsubone managed to tail Killua in the forest from a notable distance while he was using Kanmuru, albeit for a short time and because she expected he would resort to that ability. Previously, after granting one of Alluka's requests, she left so fast that even Killua lost sight of her. Category:Hunter x Hunter Powers Category:Enhanced Speed